Pikmin vs Stormtroopers
Credit goes to Nitro Pikmin, Hyper Pikmin, Mattdog 1000000, M.F.C,Ymmot392, PikminSpriter, NightshadeAxl, YellowWollyWog, BowHog1997, ryanfrogger, and Olio 96 for the Pikmin Sprites, and GadPacks for the Stormtrooper Sprites, and MetaKnightX for the Boba Fett Sprites. This is Bulborb channel 3's 16th One Minute Melee. Intro The Empire was finally winning against the Rebels, Boba was leading the attack on the last Rebel Base, but little did they know, THIS WAS NO REBEL BASE! (DUN DUN DUNN) there was a large UFO there. Boba: This is it, the final Rebel Base. Boba and the Stormtroopers approach the Onion, but then a Yellow Pikmin comes out and starts to whack Boba in the face, Boba then airms his gun at it, but the Pikmin jumps of, and gets scared, the Yellow runs back to it's Onion, then it comes back out and plants a Bomb Rock at Boba's Feet, the Yellow runs back to it's Onion, Boba bends down to shoot it, but it exploded in his face, leaving nothing left of him. The Stormtroopers prepare to fire at the Onions, but many Pikmin come out as the two teams prepare to figure out which is superior. Fight (*Cues Melty Monster-Super Mario Galaxy 2*) WHO WILL COME ON TOP FIGHT A Storm Trooper opens fire at the Onion, but misses every shot, a Purple Pikmin then starts to hit one of the Troopers, another one tries to shoot it off, but instead hits the Stormtrooper over and over. Some Red Pikmin charge at the Stormtroopers, they whack them a lot. A Yellow Pikmin then jumps off the Onion and whacks a Stormtrooper, suddenly, the ground trembles, and a Bulbear appears, the Yellow runs back in the Onion, two Stormtroopers fire a barrage of lasers at the Bulbear, who shrugs them all off, it then eats the Stormtroopers, one of the Stormtroopers grabs a Thermal Detonator and throws it at the Bulbear, he misses and it lands in the majority of the army, blowing them up.s A White Pikmin charges at a Stormtrooper, who fires a barrage of shots, they all miss. The White Pikmin charges at the Trooper, who then fires more shots, but they miss, the Pikmin starts attacking, but then a Purple Pikmin comes and hits them both into a poison-emitting tube, the Trooper then suffocates and dies. Some Blue Pikmin then charge at some enemies, the Troopers then throw a thermal Detonator, but then pikmin counter with a Bomb Rock, the Bomb Rock just knocked the Thermal Detonator into the air, before exploding, the Bomb rock, though, then lands in front of them, killing them. Meanwhile, a Fiery Blowhog then sets a random Stormtrooper on fire. Random Stormtrooper: AHHH!!! I'M ON FIRE!!!! The random Stormtrooper then burns to death. Meanwhile, the Bulbear is creating a rampage, several Stormtroopers open fire, but they miss. A Stormtrooper and Red Pikmin then start to fight, the Trooper misses every shot, the Red Pikmin then whacks the Trooper, who the prepares to throw a Thermal Detonator, but a Fire Geyser goes off under him, creating an explosion. The Red Pikmin then starts to carry him back. Meanwhile, some Blue Pikmin then drag a Stormtrooper into the water, he tries to shoot, but his gun catches fire and explodes on him. Not too far from there, a Purple Pikmin then knocks a Stormtrooper into the Bulbear's mouth. A Red, Blue, Yellow, White, and Purple Pikmin then prepare a Rocket Launcher and aim at the remaining Stormtroopers, who then open fire, but every shot misses, the Pikmin fire it at them, leaving none of the Troopers left. K.O '' The Pikmin grabs the remaining dead bodies and transported them back to the Onions. ''THIS MELEE'S WINNER IS PIKMIN Who would you prefer to win? Pikmin Stormtroopers I DON'T CARE! THEY'RE BOTH STUPID Category:Bulborb channel 3 Category:Bulborb channel 3's new series Category:Bulborb channel 3's new season 1 Category:Nintendo vs Disney Category:Gun vs Fist themed One Minute Melees Category:'Team vs Team' One Minute Melees